


Behave

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Behave

You smirked as you watched Sam watch you from across the room. You were currently perched on Steve’s lap with a drink in your hand as you laughed. You knew what you were doing and so did Sam.

You had brought up the idea to Sam a few days ago and you’d hoped that he would do something about it, but he hadn’t. So, it was up to you.

Steve’s arm was securely wrapped around your waist, his hand resting high on your thigh as he talked and joked with those around you.

Steve’s hold tightened on you when Sam began to move closer to you. He walked straight out the door without a word. Your heart thudded in your chest as you thought of his earlier warning.

“Behave.” he breathed the word against your lips just before you walked in and of course you didn’t listen, and now you wished you had.

A few minutes passed and you stood to refill your drink. You hadn’t made it far when a pair of hands grabbed you and pulled you into an empty room.

“You thought I forgot?” Sam’s voice rasped in your ear. 

You shook your head and pressed your body back into him as you waited for him to continue. He ran his hands over your body, stopping at the top of your shorts before undoing the button. You reached back and pulled his head closer to your neck.

“Spread your legs, y/n,” Sam mumbled against your neck.

You could barely move, Sam was already knuckles deep within you, but you knew that if you didn’t spread your legs, he would stop.

You moaned and widened your stance a bit, hoping that would satisfy him. It didn’t.

Sam stopped his movements before he gripped your thigh with his free hand. “Wider, baby. I said wider.” he spread your legs apart to his liking before he continued.

You were lost in pleasure as Sam finger fucked you. The sound of your breath and moans filled the room and you almost missed the sound of the door opening and closing. You tried to move to the side to see who had entered, but Sam held you still. His fingers moved at a steady yet maddening pace. You were close to release when a movement caught your eye.

“Starting without me?” Steve asked.


End file.
